


A Mothers Love

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Series: Mommy Please! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, No orgasm for Hana, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Angela gives Hana a punishment after being a bad girl





	A Mothers Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the smut scene from The Party Is Over but Hana and Angela instead of Lena and Angela because I wrote my mind and accidentally wrote half of the scene with Hana and Angela rather than Lena and Angela! Lol I guess I like Mommy kink better with this ship rather than Speedy Recovery! Either check out The Party Is Over because there WILL be Hana/Angela in it just in later chapters.

Angela waits till her baby finishes and brings them back to the couch. Hana sitting on her Mommy’s lap while her head was in the crook of her neck. “Alright, Hana I have a scale for you.” Angela starts “Its your scale, it's made for you and only for my little girl. This scale is the cuteness scale” Angela explains to the Korean. “One is not cute aka turned on and five is turned on the most or aka being cute.” The blonde says.

Hana nods in understanding until the angel speaks again, “And of course there will be punishment for being a bad girl.” Angela states. The brunette gulped at that. Punishment? For being a bad girl? No way! Hana thought.

“Are you alright with that?” Angela asks. Hana knew to say yes and she did, but she wanted to be bad, she wanted to see what would happen. “Anything you don't like, this is last minute since I have your list,” Angela asks again. Hana answers no this time. “Alright,” Angela says.

“Now you understand what punishment means right, correct?” Angela asks.

“Yes, Mommy, like spanking, and pinching! Or someone times punishment could mean timeout!” Hana recites from the website she did her research on.

Angela gives a smile, “Good girl! I'm so proud of you!” The blonde praises her. “And you want to know what good girls get?” She asks.

Hana tilts her head, “Rewards?” She asks.

Angela nods and stands, “What do you want for your reward baby?” Hana’s Mommy asks.

The Korean thinks about it, she wanted her Mommy to see her little girl panties. “I want Mommy to touch me,” Hana says. 

Angela frowns slightly, “You sound a bit greedy.” They both knew what she meant by that.

Hana wanted to be a bad girl, “Yeah! Just how I like it!” She made sure to raise her tone a bit. “I'm a bad girl! Besides I don't need a Mommy… I can handle myself!” Hana knew she would have to kiss Angela without permission to be a truly bad girl. She pressed her lips against the blonde. Her blue eyes widening while being kissed by her baby.

“That's it little girl, punishment.” Angela says, her Mommy voice coming out. “Now get over my knees! And undress you pants!” The blonde orders.

Hana did as she was told. Yes! Getting spanked! Hana thought. SHe pulled down her sweatpants to reveal her cute panties, they were a light shade of pink with a small bow on the front of the elastic. “Mommy I wore these for you” Hana she said softly while she stood in her underwear.

Angela smiles when she saw Lena’s panties, “Baby was a good girl and bought these things? I'm proud of you but you still get spanks.” She explains. “Alright now pull them down.” The brunette takes off her own panties. The blonde pulls Hana over her knees, “Count as I spank.” She demanded, Lena nods in understanding. 

A pale hand makes its way onto Hana’s ass, “One!” The girl calls out. Three smacks later and the blonde’s hand is caressing the Koreans cheeks again. Another three smacks and the same hand soothes Hana. Nine smacks later, Angela’s hand takes care of the burning red cheeks, placing soft kisses on the hot skin. 

Hana’s eyes were filled with tears, her ass was hot to the touch, and her vagina was soaked. Angela noticed this, smiling she says, “Did you like that Hana?” She smirks. 

The Korean moans out, “Yes Mommy!” It was more of a pant rather than a moan.

“Does baby want a reward for being good during your spanks?” Angela asks Hana.

“Y-Yes Mommy” Hana manages to speak. 

Angela’s fingers probe around the slick flesh of Hana’s pussy. Her fingers rub small circles around the Koreans clit, no lube was needed for the wet kitty. The blonde's fingers dip into Hana’s needy pussy, the brunette whining from the foreplay. “Please fuck me! Mommy, I said please!” Hana was trying to be as polite as possible.

Angela pulls her fingers out and ponders, “Hmm… Maybe later…. Mommy is feeling quite wet herself, but you can watch Mommy touch herself if you want?” Angela offers to the Korean.

“No Mommy!” She whines “My kitty hurts!” Hana continues.

Angela shakes her head, “Give it time to heal and make the arousal leave” Angela responds simply.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comment!


End file.
